The Warrior of Darkness
by Isdrakon
Summary: Meteora is on her way, what will Marco do with magic that can stand up to the Queens
1. Chapter 1

A/n: alright everyone who read the warning I'm not sure the sexual content or torture of the story, but I am going to have very descriptive stuff in this story, and it will not be good for those faints of heart. There will be blood and some fights where someone is practically being tortured while fighting by its sheer brutality

The raven caws out "the monster approaches the castle" and Manfred asks Star "what do we do my Queen."

"We are going to figure it out" star sighs as she walks to the situation room and kicking in the door and walking in at a rushed walk "alright we need a pla- what are you doing here."

"We are the high council, so we are here to advise you to make a decent decision" explains Hekapoo

"No, I don't believe we need lairs on my council so if you could get out" she lets out a stream of magic at the door causing them to slam open "that would really help me out."

After the high commission leaves with protests of "you'll regret this" and "you need us" star closes the doors again before turning to the remaining advisers "alright where we currently stand is that nobody has beaten Meteora so I am open to whatever suggestions you all have" she looks around and after calling on a deaf knight a flirting knight who ate magic and finding out the one mad-women army Mina didn't make it she gets interrupted by the kitchen staff asking what she would like them to make for dinner "just make anything surprise me"

"Alright surprise you with what" star storms out and heads to her room until she hears her father cry out for her "Star wait"

"What is it dad"

"i want to help you plan"

Star pulls River in for a hug "thank you papa "she pulls away to look at him "how do we stop Meteora"

"no i meant the dinner menu I have so many ideas"

Star takes a step back "dad that's not helping"

"I'm sorry dear but your queen now and I have had the pleasure of watching you turn into the strong young woman you are today." River takes a step forward meeting Stars eyes a hand on her shoulder "i know you can do this and whatever you choose to do I'll be behind you"

Star smiles and relaxes hugging her dad again" thanks dad

* * *

Star burst into her room with a groan and moving to her bed and picking up a photo of her mother "you make being a queen look easy mom how did you do it. "After a moment of thought she puts down the picture just in time for Marco to lean in. "Um Star this is probably a bad time, but the kitchen is asking what you want for dessert."

With growl star shoots up "how am I supposed to delegate anything to these idiots, can anyone even make a decision for themselves" they get interrupted when the wash knight barges in to deliver Stars laundry and starts listing the things he has improved or fixed on the articles which gives Star an idea "I have a job for you Lavabo" the knight takes a knee "I would be honored to serve my Queen"

"Whoa, whoa not him" Marco proceeds to push the knight into the hallway shutting the door then turning back to Star "what were you thinking you can't send him."

"well do you have a better plan Squire because I haven't heard one all day"

"send me"

"no offense Marco but it is going to take more than a red belt to beat Meteora"

"Star, you forget I spent years hunting Hekapoo clones so please hit me with your best spell"

"Marco I'm not going to fight you" Marco smirks slightly with a challenging look in his eye "weak" Star starts stepping away "oh come on Marco I have no time for this" she spins around wand prepared "strawberry annihilation" her wand glows and shoots out a few strawberry straight at Marco whom cuts them all in half with one swing.

"come on star i said your best spell" Marco gloats as he catches a strawberry and takes a bite with a smirk and so star shot more spells one after the other starting with narwhal blast then warnicorn stampede sparkle kitty firework shower honeybee tornado swarm and finally ending with spider with a top hat blast. He beats every single easily and gracefully keeping a smirk and by the end is still ready to go for hours.

"Alright not bad Marco" Star congratulates him but he cuts her off.

"I'm not done Star, try your muberty form, pure magic blast."

"Marco are you crazy i could kill you "Star exclaims worried her friend had lost it.

"I won't die Star just trust me" Marco urges her his eyes shining true

"o-ok Marco "she transforms in a flash of gold looking at Marco worriedly "are you sure about this Marco"

"I'm ready when you are" and with an okay from star she shoots a beam of gold at him that he splits with the sword he holds "come on star your stronger than that"

"but i don't want to hurt you" star yells tears in her eyes and Marco walks up to her and embraces her.

"You won't harm me at all star trust me" he pulls her closer into his chest rubbing her back "you're alright Star I'm not leaving no matter how hard you try"

"Good" she pulls away and takes a few steps "I don't think I can blast you Marco"

"Don't think of me as Marco think of me as Toffee, he just captured me and your parents and is threatening to do us harm"

Star sighs and closes her eyes and after a moment starts glowing gold, the light slowly building up and she turns around with a ball of golden energy in her palm before letting it loose with a scream the beam headed for Marco's chest once again. and just as its about to hit him his cheeks glow the same shade of gold and the bolt hits and explodes causing smoke to fill the room and star rushes forward chanting no hoping that her fears weren't true until she runs into something that grabs her.

"told you wouldn't hurt me" Marco states hugging Star and then blowing on her face clearing the smoke around them.

"how did you do that, that was enough to level a football field" Star looks at Marco transfixed by his eyes of which smolder with power

"well I have almost unlimited access to a dimension that I can spend days in while only a second passes in the real world so I go there for about a thirty seconds here time and get twenty four days to train, and after I found out that I could use magic I spent nearly a year there searching for a way to tap into it and I did, unfortunately there is only so much I can do without a magical outlet."

"Well you better explain this to me when this is over" Star says with a huff

"Don't worry I will but right now we need to find out what to do with Meteora."

"well I know where my mother is, but I don't think anyone can beat Meteora I mean even my mom couldn't beat her" Star rationed

"Actually, she can, Eclipsa said if it wasn't for her interruption your mom would have gotten her" Marco argued and while i might not be able to beat her i can keep her busy till you get your mom back."

Alright then divide and conquer I'll get my mom from the magic dimension and you keep Meteora from the castle"

"umm star you better have a plan because I won't be able to snap you out of your funk if you lose your memories again."

"don't worry I have a plan now go, do whatever you must to keep from here now i must prepare for this" Star declares and makes to go gather her things" before being stopped by Marco's hand on her shoulder. "would it be alright if I took the wand with me, I might need to use it."

Star looks at him for a moment before handing it to him "stay safe Marco"

"You too Star"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: the fight of this chapter is brutal so read at own risk

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know Kelly we will do our best to bring them back." Marco promises her

"Well I guess it is time for the group photo guys" talon states while in tears looking at pony head, nachos, and Jorby their souls stolen and pulls out a selfie stick when the earth trembles underfoot and Meteora rises swiftly and easily out of the ground with a laugh and he utters his last word "damnet"

Marco shouts out "run" before taking off as fast as his purple dress will allow and jumping behind a rock. He turns around to see Kelly and Hekapoo get their souls sucked from them but before he can do anything, he is joined by Tom who states "dude we are the last ones left we are screwed, the mark-nificant two doesn't sound like a very hopeful."

"No, it doesn't" Marco takes a pause and a deep breath, "I have one more card to play but that means you have to get out of here, far away from here."

"No Marco, I can't just leave you here to face this thing."

"You can and you will because this card is risky and stupid and if you get caught in the crossfire the least of your worries will be getting back to Star so go." Tom doesn't move instead looks at Marco with a slight bit of anger and goes to argue but never gets the chance when Marco slashes a small cut in Toms arm with his dimensional scissors and he disappears in a flash.

Marco steps out from behind the rock pulling out the Star's wand and, in a whirlwind, it transforms into something else a wand with a teal face the teal making two circles one on the inside looking similar to a compass and small bars connecting to the outer circle that come out at points with rest being a bone white and a knife blade of three inches coming out the top and bat wings out the side that seem to soak in light.

The whirlwind catches the attention of Meteora whom was almost knocked down by the force of the wind. "well Princess Turdina has finally mustered the courage to face me."

Skip this paragraph if you like

"No, I'm afraid you just pushed my hand to far so now I must finish you off myself." Marco points the blade of his wand at Meteora before his eyes harden and go cold and his moons glow a swirling crimson red "phoenix finish" a ball of flame erupts from the wand and fly's towards her of which she attempts to deflect with her tail as she had been able to do with Toms fire, but the moment the flames touched her the flames latched onto her and started eating away at her tail and quickly spreading throughout her body as she screamed in pain feeling her flesh burn and melt off of her. She searched for the river she had seen before the fire jumping out at anything that can burn some solely leaving Meteora and flying in search of a meal. finding the river Meteora jumps in but the flames become even more ravenous and gluttonous seeping into her flesh and reaching bones and organs. She crawls out of the river most of her flesh and limbs disappearing quickly until she finally blacked out.

* * *

Marco let out the blast of fire and watched as it started eating away at her before he chanted:

reverse the clock and burn the years

may the memories turn to dust

return to your innocent state

a form less terribly scarred

Marco follows Meteora with a dead stare and finally walks up to her pile smoldered ashes and starts sifting through until he here's a cry and lifts out a baby opening up a portal his marks disappear as he puts away the wand and steps through ending out right next to where he sees Eclipsa having escaped.

Eclipsa stares at Marco wide eyed in shock "Marco what are you doing here" she glances at the bundle of blankets that was wiggling and giggling and Marco shows the baby to her and Eclipsa takes a step forward taking the baby slowly as if she might drop and break her and when she finally looks up Marco has a portal open and is staring at her.

"He will be close when you go through, I will find you and help release him so you can all run away and be at peace as a family" Eclipsa nods her face filled with determination and she goes through and Marco closes it behind her before opening another and walking through.

* * *

A swirl of darkness gazes and looks at where Marco was just standing with a look of interest "this could be a major problem or make things easier for me" a figure in armor blacker than night sits back and grabs his mug taking a sip

* * *

"Sweetie, sweetie wake up" Star slowly wakes up to her father's voice "aren't you supposed to be searching for your mother."

With a delirious smile she responds "I had the best dream there was a unicorn marshmallows and mom" she takes a pause then exclaims mom shooting up into a sitting position.

"You found your mother? Then where is she?" the old king asks looking around

"I found her; I had her right next to me but then she just disappeared."

"It's alright my dear, we will search for her." he is interrupted by a knock on the door gains their attention and they see Manfred "my Queen, Sir Marco's expedition is back" hearing this she runs out of the castle and meets up with all seven safe and unharmed.

"Marco your back" she gives him a hug squeezing him for a moment before letting go and looking at everyone "what happened? How are you all not hurt?" upon hearing this question the group looks at each other before Hekapoo speaks up "the last thing I remember is trying to escape after Kelly had her soul sucked leaving Marco and Tom" next Tom speaks up and all I can remember is blacking out after Marco here told me to come here and prepare the castle incase Meteora got past him" everyone turns to Marco and he pulls out his wand and hands it back to Star the wand transforming when she grabs it. I tried a few good spells but, in the end, I couldn't beat her that way, so I used a few of Ecplisa's spells and it worked. The group looked at him worriedly except for Tom and Star and took glances at his hands.

"How are you feeling Marco are you doing good?" Hekapoo asks

"I'm doing just fine and no I'm not going to turn into the King of Darkness." they all relax some but some more than others "look we all had a long day let's just go home and rest we can deal with everything else tomorrow." once Marco finishes his speech, he hugs Kelly goodbye and starts heading into the castle and is shortly followed by Star whom goes to her room and they both go to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: this will be a kellco story but I don't know who to pair with Star and it will not be Tom so if you like suggest a character or create an OC and I need some ideas for weapons or tools that work for young Marco with a main option of speed and some for older Marco **

With a knock at his door Marco sits up in bed "is that you Star?"

"Yeah, it's me" a slightly muffled Star returns

"Well then don't just stand out there come on in" and with an alright she pushes open the door and sits on Marco's bed "what is it Star?"

"What are we going to do about my mom, I don't know where she went?"

"I don't quite know, the best thing I can think of is sending out a search party"

"Well I'm going, I have to right my mistake"

"and who will take care of the kingdom Star, you must stay so that everything doesn't fall apart"

"Then who will search for my mother"

"We can send a search party with your dad, Tom, and Kelly and when we make time, we can join them as well and you won't be ruling alone, I will help you" Marco lays a hand on her shoulder and pulls her into a close hug while rubbing her back "we will find her" they hug for a few moments before breaking apart "now go deal with the search and rescue mission and then ill join you in figuring out the kingdom's condition between destruction and refuges thanks to Meteora's rampage" Marco stands up and brings Star up with him to take her outside before she stops like cement before looking at him.

"Hold on Marco, how are you so strong to the point that you can beat Meteora while even my mom struggled"

Once Star finishes her question Marco looks down slightly sighing "I have been training and exploring for things that allow me to be of use and match some of our enemies"

"Marco, you don't need to do that I'm plenty strong enough"

"Except I could have stopped Toffee from kidnapping me" he lifts his hand and starts listing things "stopped the book from being taken, stopped Ludo from taking over Mewnie and let's not forget that I thought I lost you when Toffee returned and I refuse to feel that terror again so I trained myself to be the most powerful castor the dimensions has seen" he looks up into stars eyes with his own filled with determination.

"And just how strong have you gotten Marco, what can you do"

"In my explorations I have been able to gather many objects and weapons to use magic most can't" Marco reaches into his nightstand bringing out his dimensional scissors cutting a small hole and reaching in with both hands and pulling out a pair of short swords with flaming etchings a v crossgaurd and bird pommel and Star traces the markings "for instance my greatest allies and strength, these are swords from twin phoenix, one was injured so I helped them with a mixture of magic and wilderness medicine and after hearing my story they decided that they would aid me in my quest by forging themselves into these swords and giving me the ability to not just use normal fire but ALL fire especially the fires of a phoenix and on top of that I can give myself a pair of wings of which I can fly with."

All the self-control Star had moments ago with the story vanished with the thought of seeing wings and she nearly tackles Marco with eyes wide slight mania in them as she grips his shoulders with a white knuckled grip "show me" and with a sigh Marco pries Star off him taking a step back before the swords glow cherry red as a dull red flame climbs up his arms and move throughout his body and with a grunt of discomfort wings start growing from his shoulder blades and ripping the back of his shirt first the bones before filling out with feathers the color of amber before catching fire and glow white for a moment before cooling to the red of the other flames of Marco's body as he sits up with a slightly regal look on his face. "He looks beautiful" Star thinks as she steps closer and touches the wings that are each nearly as long as she is tall and feels the feathers softer than anything she has felt previously and under her touch Marco's body loses its flames but his wings radiate a soothing warmth.

"They were difficult at first but after a little bit of guidance I was able to not only fly but fight with them" he pauses a moment watching Star study his wings before continuing "this is only one of the things I can do from the many tools, weapons, and abilities I've earned and learned how to use but right now we have things we need to do"

Fine but this isn't the end of this conversation because I know there is more"

Alright then, now out I need to get dressed" Marco proceeds to push Star out and gets ready for the day putting his signature red hoodie on before cutting open a portal and stepping through it and into the Monster temple and more specifically the room holding Globgor prisoner. Marco looks around trying to find the family he sent off and sees a fire outside the room through a hole in the wall and he walks to it.

"Is that you Eclipsa" Marco shouts out as he goes through the hole finding a small campsite

"Marco?" A voice asks from the tent before Eclipsa crawls out of the tent "what are you doing here"

Well you have a husband that needs freeing and I have an idea for the future that will be best and easiest filled by you so here is the deal, I will free Globgor and you will quietly gather as many monsters as possible and become their Queen and when the time comes we will try to integrate the two worlds together you can continue being the queen of monsters or you can give it to Star, understood"

Eclipsa looks at Marco confused "what's your thinking"

"If we can gather nearly all of the monsters under one roof, then we can make a kingdom or bring mewmans and monsters together and both ways violence will be lessened, and life will be better all-around and also not likely for a war to happen if there is someone for monsters to look up to and listen to, so shall we do this" he starts to head back to Globgor and she follows.

"Hold on I can't make a decision this quickly" she questions him

Marco turns around his cheeks glowing gold and a slightly with a steely look "you have an extreme opportunity to drop the title of dark queen have people love you rather than hate or fear you and I'm giving you your husband back for that chance and you won't even have to be the Queen for a long time so what is the downside"

"I don't really want to be anything more than a mother and wife" Eclipsa looks at him

"Eclipsa do you know what life is like for monsters the pain and suffering if you need a reminder" he waves his hand and smoke billows out "see it for yourself" the smoke swirls into the seeing eye spell and it runs through images for a few minutes containing tragedies mostly that of orphans innocent killings and starving families and then dissipates and Eclipsa looks at Marco with her face showing horror but a hint of determination "you can help stop these things from happening Eclipsa you can ensure your daughter isn't a freak and hunted for no reason" Eclipsa stares into space for a moment before a determined look crosses her face and she nods at him and they leave for Globgor.

Entering the room Marco opens a portal and steps in for a moment before stepping out with a dark oak staff with a globe that depicts many universes some dying others starting and an occasional flash showing a universe being destroyed just as it starts. "I really hope prime doesn't notice this" Marco sighs and looks at Eclipsa "about halfway through this I'm going to need your energy to finish the spell as he closes his eyes and brings the staff right in front of him and his marks glow blindingly as the ground shakes underfoot and an aura of power surrounds Marco and within a moment he starts sweating. when Marco started using his magic Eclipsa looked at him her eyes wide in shock feeling the sheer amount of magic rolling off him and given a few minutes she sees him start to slouch and his aura drop, she steps forward laying a hand on his shoulder and instantly felt her magic leave her almost completely and collapsed onto her knees panting but Marco being reinvigorated. After a few more minutes the crystal holding Globgor starts to disappear as if Rhombulus was there releasing him and the moment Globgor is free Marco collapses in a heap and Globgor roars taking a few steps before stopping not seeing the people he was moments ago to him and seeing his wife panting next to a collapsed body.

"Eclipsa" he shrinks and walks up to her as she looks up at him and tears come to her eyes "whats going on?" he finishes his transformation and is hugged tightly by a crying Eclipsa and he hugs her back waiting for her to speak and after a moment she does.

"We were imprisoned for 300 years, I was released after a deal was made with a Queen whom just picked up a war that her mother was killed in and he" she gestures to Marco "gave me a deal for me to get you back but I'll be Queen of monsters for a little bit." she nuzzles into Globgor and sighing before pulling back looking into his eyes "I've missed you dear"

"Who is this"

"His name is Marco, he sent me to you and freed you with the most powerful magic I've ever seen" she looks at Marco who is slowly coming to "standing in next to him nearly made me collapse just from that sheer amount of power he exuded" Marco rolls and groans without opening his eyes "i need to not do that kind of stuff again"

"Are you alright Marco" he groans taking out his scissors and handing in to her "open, reach in. and give bottle" Eclipsa cuts open a portal reaches in and pulls out a water bottle filled with a liquid that is made of every color imaginable and hands it to him. He twists off the cap and chugs it down and sits up as he's finishing it before he finally opens his eyes drowsiness barely there.

"thank you Eclipsa i feel much better" he stands up and looks at Globgor "it's good to finally meet you Globgor"

"Marco, how were you able to free my husband" asks Eclipsa

"Technically i didn't free him I just reversed time around him so that he was returned to the state he was in before the crystalization" he picks up the staff "i was able to do that with this gift i recieved after training with Omnitraxis Prime and can manipulate space and time although the amount of energy it takes is far to much in order to use often"

"I've trained for a lifetime in different dimensions gaining different powers, spells, and weapons to make myself the same as the most powerful if not the same magical power then the fighting ability will be more then good enough to make up for that" he takes back his scissors "now I must go back to Star and start on the plan to make coexistence possible" he cuts a portal "remember our deal Eclipsa" he steps through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco steps out of his portal into his room and not breaking stride heads to the throne room finding Star having finished the organizing of the search party and was sitting on the throne her head rested against the throne eyes closed "hello Star" she looks over at him saying "hey"

"Did you send them out already" Marco asks

"I did although I changed it so it's my dad and his hunting buddy go, why?"

"I have some news that will be good to hear" star looks at him intrigued "Eclipsa was escaping last night to where and to do what I don't know but the way I defeated Meteora was by turning her back into an infant. I gave Eclipsa her child and just got back from making her a deal in releasing her husband she will build a kingdom for monsters where they can keep the kingdom and protect themselves or make it so we can integrate monsters and mewmans together as you've been trying to do for a long time"

Star looks at him confused "ok slow down so I can process all that"

"I gave Eclipsa a second chance at life in exchange for aid in the peace between monsters and mewmans"

"And how do you know if she will honor the deal"

Marco pulls out a string from thin air "in reversing the life of Meteora I took a bit of her life force and now should I need to I cut this with my scissors, and she is dead" he flicks his wrist and the string disappears "now, to our plan, I am going to help Eclipsa gather her kingdom and with your change in the search party Tom should be able to help you here"

Star nods "I can agree to this although a bit disturbing how well you've put this together"

With a deadpan stare Marco responds "Star I plan things farther ahead than is healthy and you are trying to accuse me of playing people because I'm doing this for monsters and mewmans and earth has already been through something similar and I am hoping I can speed up a process that took multiple centuries into less than one century, now unless you have something you need help with, I will be off" he looks at her questioningly and she shakes her head

"No, I should be fine, see you later Marco" he nods and opens a portal before turning back around and just before taking a step back into the portal he says "goodbye milady"

Marco steps into the monster temple and looks around seeing the campsite but none of the family inhabitants so he walked around searching eventually seeing them all cloud gazing. Seeing the family moment Marco smiles before making his way back to the campsite before opening a portal and going in and coming back out a few minutes later setting up the firepit and tossing a flame into it and cooking up corn and a chicken waiting for the smell to send them packing to him and at minutes later he does hear them coming back and he turns and watches them enter the room "well about time you got here I've been waiting for you guys for days now" he teases them with a smile

"Well I didn't expect you so soon and to be waiting with food no less" Eclipsa fires back carrying baby Meteors and one hand intertwined with Glob's as they sit down on previously conjured chairs "what is it you wanted to speak of Marco"

"I wanted to know what your plan for gathering monsters is, the faster a kingdom is made the better"

Globgor speaks up "most monsters will listen to me so bringing them under my protection will be a good way to do this" next comes Eclipsa "and while bringing them in I can rebuild this place back to its former glory and make it worthy of a kingdom"

Good plan, I'll be aiding you all in any way I can" he snaps his fingers and a small tube with a button appears "I will be going between the kingdoms gathering monsters and helping you two as an enforcer, if you need me to talk to Star for a problem or need a more delicate or bloody problem solved just press the button and I will show up as soon as I can" he hands it to them and then hands them a piece of meat and an ear of corn to each of them before looking outside to see the sun about to set "and I will be headed home before it gets too late, enjoy the food and some family time while it is easy" he stands up

"You just got here, where do you have to be so soon" Eclipsa asks

"I promised my family I would see them" Marco gives back and Eclipsa stands up and gives Marco a hug

"Thank you for bringing us back together, how can I ever repay you for giving us all this chance" Marco hugs her back for a moment before pulling away "it was no trouble, and have fun with your husband and raise your daughter right that is all I ask" Marco steps away cutting open another portal "sleep well and good luck to you all" he steps through it a slight golden flash hardly visible just before he does.

When Marco steps out of the portal looking different then when he went in, looking like he is in his mid-twenties a t-shirt with a leather vest a pair of dark jeans, he sees a small village that more looks like a bunch of cabins from a summer camp, with many people from monsters to mewmans alike and he starts walking through the village towards the center and opening the door and knocking "Julia, Dominique you guys home"

"Marco what did I say about knocking" a feminine voice calls out from the house as Marco smiles walking in hearing two sets of footsteps approaching before seeing a smiling teenager with grey skin, a tail, and brown hair turning around a corner before taking a quick few steps into Marco's arms hugging him tightly his tail swishing.

"Hey Marco"

"Hello Dominique, you miss me?"

"He hasn't stopped talking and asking about you" Marco looks up to the speaker seeing a brown-haired woman in about her thirties wearing a green shirt and jeans looking at them with a fond smile.

"Well when duty calls, I can't ignore it" Marco stands up "I assume dinner was made not too long ago"

"Just finished cooking actually" replies Julia

"Well then shall we eat before munchkin here digests himself" Marco watches Dom head for the dining room with and follows him sitting at a table and eating with the duo talking in-between bites.

"So how have you two been while I've been busy" Marco asks them looking between the two.

"We've been well, helping the village and keeping the peace"

"Good" he turns to the boy "how have you been"

"I've been training hard, I bet I could even beat you in a spar" he smiles pointing his fork at Marco causing him to smirk and raise his own fork

"Now is that a challenge my boy" he extends the fork in challenge

Responding in kind Dominique places his fork against Marco's "yup, it is" and they begin a mock sword fight as the woman laughs at their play fight

"Alright there gents, let's not make a mess you can have your spar later"

"Alright mommy" "will do" responds Dominique and Marco respectively and they go back to eating finishing quickly "how is our little militia coming along"

"They are taking to your training well and he is quickly proving himself to be one of the best" responds Julia

"as one of my first I would expect as much" Marco looks at him "have you been practicing with Illmar"

"I have, I can make a very powerful fire whirl although I haven't found a place I can try out my strongest though without setting things on fire"

Marco nods "with permission from Julia I can take you somewhere that will prove useful for training especially for us both" he looks at Julia a questioning look and she nods, and he returns with one of his own before addressing her, "and how is your training"

"I can hold my own with a sword and my defensive magic is without flaw and strong"

Marco thinks for a moment before speaking "seems I'll be testing the village for a few days." Marco sighs "we are going to need a town hall tomorrow; I can feel a war brewing in the shadows" his two companions look at him in worry, but he shakes his head "not now tomorrow I will tell everyone but for now I need to sleep I've used far too much magic, I'm surprised I'm still functioning let alone being alive"

"Then go rest Marco, I should have everyone gathered by noon so if you like you can go train with Dominique in the morning"

"Thank you Jules" Marco stands up and takes his plate to the kitchen washing it before retiring "I'll see you two in the morning, sleep well." they both respond with a goodnight and follow his example after everything is put away readying themselves for a hectic day.


End file.
